Hidan no Aria: The Dark Knight Among Us(working title)
by TheEdgelordMcGee
Summary: Follow Aria and Kinji as they try to solve the cold case surrounding the identity of a serial killer on the loose who is responsible for the deaths of millions of their fellow Buteis reported missing or killed due to various anti-Butei related agendas. However, solving this case requires one help from a "Caped Crusader" who has become the talk of Gotham City.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I - The Shadow of Gotham Falls

Night time. A period in the day where everything goes dark and where the true colors of a city of a specific nation starts to show its imperfections especially when it relates to a plague consuming our world's nations. This plague is referred to as: crime, no one is safe from it and anyone can be a victim to it whether it would be innocents just minding their own business, the protectors who are referred to as law enforcement whose job is to maintain and protect the security of each and every city building every foundation for a specific nation. However, one such city that is currently on life support due to this plague is Gotham City. A city whose legacy is infamous for its high crime rates where most of its crimes involve murder where every innoncent's lives are taken by its most twisted, deranged, inhuman and demented criminals from its criminal underworld. The man protecting this city has his legacy too. His name is Bruce Wayne, the son of Martha and Thomas Wayne who were murdered on that fateful night. The death of his parents fueled his desire for vengeance against those who plague the very bowels of Gotham. He has spent each and every fortune of his father's company to evolve into his alter ego now infamously known as the Batman by the criminal underworld of Gotham City. Every night, no one is safe from the gangs that run the streets of Gotham but they are never safe from this vengeful being who delivers his unorthodox version of what he personally refers to as justice. For some, Batman is considered as mentally insane and unstable caused by that fateful night but to others he is referred to the "guardian of Gotham City" which has started the man and the legend known by these names:

 _The World's Greatest Detective_

 _Batman_

 ** _The Dark Knight_**

x

TOKYO, JAPAN  
2000H

"Good evening, Master Bruce. I hope everything is going well for you especially when it comes to showing particular interest on a case that has been the talk of the news worldwide as of late. It would seem that our suspect has to do with a string of murders involving the disappearances and murder of detectives.", a voice spoke in the intercom of a mysterious dark figure who can be best compared to Mothman but as a humanoid version of a bat. He replied, "The victims are particularly students of a prestigious school that trains them to become armed detectives known here in Japan as Butei. This is also a school that trains detectives to be mercenaries who are called to perform specific tasks on their respective task boards. However, we are not investigating on that because a killer is on the loose right now. Our first lead should be right in this city, Alfred. I will tag this lead if I managed to complete my investigation within this city.". Alfred also replied, "I will keep that in mind, Master Bruce. According to my research about this school, there are some students who have alignments to particular figures in history too. One of which is connected to the school's founder, sir. There is another student who is connected to the world's famous thief, it is ironic that a student in this school is connected to a criminal.". Bruce replied, "Reminds me of the very old days, back then. Things are starting to get interesting.". Alfred ends the conversation with, "Very well, sir.". The figure then jumps down the building and then glides his way to his first crime scene in the cities of Tokyo. As he glides, he looks below the streets of Tokyo remembering how far he has gone from investigating and fighting crime in Gotham to investigating a crime that is creating wildfire in world news as of late. He sees a school which is one hour away to closing time and presumes that this is the Butei school he needs to be infiltrating so he could begin investigation on the cold case surrounding who the Butei Killer is.

-END OF CHAPTER I-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II - The Girl From The Sky

 **'My name is Kinji Tohyama, I am the Butei who just missed my bus at 7:58AM and I have decided to bike my way to school. However, things just got shitty for me to say because I AM BEING CHASED BY THE BUTEI KILLER!'.**

It was supposed to be another sleepy little morning for black haired Butei but it would seem that things got rough for him as he finds himself being chased by the notorious Butei Killer. A bomb is planted on the bike of Kinji and he is in dire straits as a 9MM Uzi strapped on a segway which warns Kinji about the bomb planted on his bike. The segway speaks, "There is a bomb on that bicycle! If you slow down or try to get off that bicycle, it will explode!". The segway repeats and repeats its statement to Kinji and it gets increasingly annoying for him Things got worse as the segway says, "If you try to call for help, the minute you try to use a cellphone. Your bike will explode.". With that being mentioned by the segway, something ran into the mind of Kinji. Kinji then thought, 'This is the same method used by the Butei Killer for his murders?!'. He biked faster and faster then he mentally panicked while still keeping his composure while he questions if this is going to be his last moments before joining his brother to the afterlife. He continued to think, 'Am I going to die in a place like this?'. His train of thought suddenly halted as he sees a pink-haired on the rooftop as the wind blows her hair. She steps out of the building and then jumps down which causes some more confusion for Kinji. He suddenly exclaimed, "She jumped off?!". A parachute releases from her uniform and she floats heading to Kinji's way. He suddenly thought, 'This idiot! She does not know that she will be with me in the afterlife if she gets near me!'. His other train of thought once again hit the brakes and the segway continued to get annoying as it repeated the warning signal to Kinji. The mysterious pink haired girl screamed, "Hey, baka! Put your head down right now!". She draws out her two handguns consisting of two custom Colt Government Issue Model 1911 handguns where one is silver and the other is black. She fires at the segway through the Uzi's barrel and then the Uzi explodes with the remote controlled segway. Kinji is safe, for now. He now needs to keep on biking and now he sees Aria coming to save him but he still has zero trust for the girl. She continues to approach Kinji processing and thinking about what ability she has for a pink haired girl who looks like someone who just got out of high school. Kinji warns the girl, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THERE IS A BOMB ATTACHED TO THIS BIKE AND IT IS A PLASTIC BOMB! IF I SLOW DOWN, I WILL TAKE YOU WITH IT!". The pink haired girl replied back, "Fool! The Butei Charter states...". Kinji replies as she stops the girl between her words with, "Trust your friends and help your friends! I know!". She replies back as she continues to approach Kinji to danger just to save him, "I'm coming!". Kinji thought, 'Seriously? I'm coming? How is she going to save me?'. She releases her parachute, hangs it on her feet and then screams, "Hey idiot! CONTINUE PEDALLING WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT IF YOU WANT TO BE SAVED! COME ON, IDIOT!". Kinji reluctantly follows but continues to think and he suddenly gets dumbfounded as the girl really grabs him. He sees his bike explode and lets out a muffled scream as his mouth is suddenly covered by the girl's belly, "GWAA!". The force of the explosion sends them both flying but the girl continues to tighten her grab on Kinji to ensure that the two won't be separated.

x  
 **ONE DAY EARLIER**  
 **0800H**  
 **Kinji's dorm**

Kinji awakes to the doorbell of his unit being repeatedly pressed. He wakes up and then groans as he gets annoyed at the sound of the doorbell repeatedly being pressed. He thought, 'I just want to live a goddamn ordinary life and this sucks. It all began since that fateful day my brother, a butei died in that incident which burns my mind to this day whenever I think of it. I'll transfer out of this place soon enough and then retire as a Butei.". A girl is outside the door looking at her reflectin in the mirror hoping that she is ready to look at Kinji and talk to him. He opens the door and sees a girl in a school uniform who is another Butei. She is attractive, has a very slender yet fit build with very long flowing hair running to her back with a white Japanese ribbon tied up on her head. She sees Kinji and then greets him as she blushes, "Good morning, Kin-chan!". Kinji replied, "I told you to stop calling me that. I'm Tohyama Kinji, not Kin-chan.". She apologizes, "S-sorry! But you see, I was thinking about Kin-chan, so seeing Kin-chan, I just..". The girl suddenly has a feeling of embarassment and then continues, "Oh! I called you Kin-chan  
again. S-sorry, Kin-chan.". Kinji sighed in disbelief as he let the girl in. He questioned the girl, "So, why are you here?". The girl replied as she opens her bento box, "Well, remember that I went to the Ise Grand Shrine yesterday? Because of that, I couldn't take care of you.". Kinji replied smugly, "You don't need to take care of me.". She teared up as her heart broke a bit then said, "B-but". She was on the brink of crying but Kinji manages to break her mood by facepalming as he felt defeated then complained, "All right. All right.". She wiped her tears and then smiled as she continued to speak, "That's why... Here!". She reveals and opens the bento box then describes what is inside the bento box, "This is the salty-sweet prawn. This is the silver salmon. And these are persimmons. I also placed a lot of fried eggs that you  
like.". He questioned her again, "Wouldn't that take a lot of effort to make?". She answered, "Not really, I just had to wake up early.I thought that you only ate bentos from convenience stores during Spring Break, so I got worried.". He continues questioning her by asking as he starts eating the bento offered by her, "Those have nothing to do with you, right?". She is smiling as she looks at Kinji pleased with him liking the bento cooked for him. He is then offered orange to Kinji and he grabs the slice of the orange then thanks her, "Hey Shirayuki, thanks for making me this dish.". She is shocked and blushed redder then compliments overcome with shyness, "Kin-chan, thanks to you, too! Thank you very much!". Kinji asks with a shocked expression, "Eh? Why are you thanking me all of a sudden?!". She answers, "B-because Kin-chan ate them, and he even said thank you.". He answers, "O-oh.". While he is talking to Shirayuki, his perversions got the best of him as he accidentally looks at Shirayuki's breasts where she is wearing a black bra which got a little too obvious because he can see the black lacing of her bra. He started to go on a train of thought where his ability known as Hysteria mode was one step away to being triggered as if it was just one press of a button away,'This isn't good and things like these are forbidden!". He snaps and thanks her with a, "Thanks for the food!" then looks away to the cealing of his room. Kinji looks at the window of his unit then thanks himself, "Thank God, I am safe.". Shirayuki approaches Kinji offering him his new black bullet proof uniform, "From now on, we are both second year students! Here's your uniform.". "Ah.", replied Kinji as he wears his uniform. "Your Beretta, as well. Your bullets are scattered around, so I loaded them for you.", Shirayuki stated as she gives Kinji's Beretta. "It's just the opening ceremony", stated Kinji for it is the first day of school. He questioned, "Do I have to bring a gun?". "You have to, Kin-chan. It's part of the school high schools are requird to have guns and swords equipped within the something like the Butei Killer would happen again.", answered Shirayuki. "Butei killer...That serial killer?", Kinji asked and something triggered as he remembers his brother died in the Butei killer's hands. He felt something inside that was the guilt and heaviness of his heart for loosing his brother that he is close with and he was family to him. "K-Kinji?", Shirayuki asks with concern. "Y-yeah?", he snaps back to reality. "Are you alright?", Shirayuki grew more worried about Kinji and concerned as he feels a lot of burden within him. "I thought the killer was caught already.", Kinji answered remembering the news he has watched. "B-but a criminal impersonator would show up. According to this morning horoscope, you'll have bad luck with women.I-if something happens to you, I-I.", she answers as she is about to cry again worried about Kinji. "All right. I get it.", Kinji answered condescendingly but this was not the right response because he knew that being too gentlemanly or romantic would cause his Hysteria mode to be triggered. Now, he opens his closet to reveal his balisong and then he performs a trick with it then puts it inside his uniform. He looks at Shirayuki amazed at the trick he just did then she compliments, "Kin-chan, you're so cool! It really feels like all of your ancestors were allies of justice.". Kinji sternly answers, "Stop talking about allies of justice... I'm not a kid anymore.". The two went out of his dorm as he looks at the bus that he is supposed to get to set for the school. He misses the bus that approached to his area on 7:58AM. He had no choice and it would seem that hiding his feelings just to suppress the effects of his Hysteria mode ability was not the best idea at all for he had no choice. Kinji approached Shirayuki then embraces her then whispers to her ear giving out a little of the effects of his Hysteria mode, "You are not half bad to be with as how I thought you would be, sweetheart. Come to my place if you want to be with me again." Shirayuki blushed a bit and decided to bid goodbye to Kinji for she has to run for school, "I got to go, it's been nice having myself in your place Kin-chan! Ja ne!".

x  
 **TOKYO,JAPAN**  
 **2100H**

A bat signal is seen by Bruce as he glides his way to a nearby building to where he is supposed to meet with one of the professors of the Tokyo Butei High School. His intercom rings and he answers to find out that Alfred has some new leads for the Batman, "Good evening, Master Bruce. I have some new leads for you so you can grab some new information regarding our investigation. There is a professor from the Tokyo Butei High School who can offer you information surrounding the Butei Killer we are hunting for. His name is Sayonaki Tooru, he is a professor who teaches a course called Ambulace and rumors say that he is connected to Vlad Tepes IV. He appears to be of Romanian descent, sir.". Bruce replied, "Sounds like a good lead we got there, Alfred. Record our conversation so we can get new information surrounding him.". Alfred added up, "Just a little heads up, sir. I told him to have a Bat signal spotlight built so you can see which building you should land on." . Bruce thanked Alfred, "I thought there would be no Bat signals in Tokyo city. Thank you, Alfred.". Alfred replied, "You're most welcome, sir. By the way, get ready now. I heard from him that he sees you from the building you are about to land to. Alfred out.". His intercom shut down as he lands to the building where he sees the spotlight and sees a man with white hair in formal clothing. He pokes the spotlight to call him. He turns to the Batman and asks Bruce, "Are you the one who refers to as the Batman?". Bruce answers, "You wanted me. Here I am.". The white haird man talks to the Batman, "Ah, I have heard a lot about you. You are one of the many reasons why Gotham city became rather...infamous. Let's say. I heard all of your abilities, feats, your unorthodox ways of delivering justice and you being The World's Greatest Detective. So, it is you.". Bruce answered, "I also heard a lot about you being the descendant of the infamous Vlad Tepes IV. It would seem that some of your students are in fact part of various descendants of different famous European historical figures from legendary detectives, thieves and soldiers to monarchs just like your ancestor.". Tooru answers, "Precisely. You got that information from that butler of yours?". "Rather, informant and mentor. He took care of me after my parents died and trained me in a lot of things which all came down to this. Let us cut to the chase, what do you know about the Butei Killer?", Bruce answered. "I see you are interested on investigating this cold case, let us begin then.", Tooru smiled in a mysterious yet slightly sinister way as they are about to commence their conversation.

-END OF CHAPTER 2-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Aria, The Quadra

TOKYO, JAPAN  
2105H

A cold breeze blows as the descendant of Dracula converses with the Batman and it is ironic that two icons from horror are talking about a serial killer making the world news. As they continue interacting with each other, Alfred behind the scenes back in the Batcave located underneath the ever legendary Wayne Manor is recording word by word every information that Tooru mentions surrounding the Butei Killer. Tooru tells some information surrounding the Butei Killer, "I have never seen the Butei Killer before, to be honest. However, I am very aware of the incidents that involve the death and disappearances of most of my students. This is one of the many reasons why I had to call you here and I am glad that you showed particular curiosity on the case due to the fact that the victims are mostly up and coming detectives regardless of how your walks of life differ from each other. The motives surrounding the crimes are probably caused by the extreme hatred against the Butei, they say that the person responsible for these crimes is an ancestor of one of the most famous thieves in history named Arsene Lupin III. I do not know her real name but I know she goes by the name Lupin IV.". Batman asks in fluent Japanese, "Is there anything more to this, Sayonaki?". The white haired descendant of Dracula replies with a mysterious soft laugh, "This is all I can tell you, for now.". Knowing that something is off with his lead, Batman decides to plays the investigation  
game safe by leaving him with one intimidating reply, "I will be back for more information from you, Sayonaki. We will meet again.". Tooru looks at the Bat as he jumps from the building to enter his Batjet so he can temporarily go back to the Batcave to continue researching on his lead. He then lets out a mysterious and silent sinister laugh and replies behind him, "Ha! Ha! Ha! You have just crossed the hornet's nest, little Bat. I am the Count while you are just the minion that serves me. We will really see each other soon, my friend. This time, we will see who is the Butei Killer and may the best man solve this ice-cold case.". He continued to silently  
laugh maniacally as he sees the Batman fly back to Gotham City from Tokyo.

x  
UNKNOWN WAREHOUSE NEAR KINJI'S AREA  
1330H

Kinji is trapped in the box alongside the mysterious pink haired girl that saved him. They are  
on a box where Aria is somehow asleep. He finds some rather private information about who the girl is as he is overcome in a state of shock and surprise, 'Oh god, n-no! I am close to a girl!. Kinji tries to wake Aria up by waving his hand in front of her face, "H-hey!". He continues to think and panic, 'She's so close! I cannot believe that a girl like this is doing jobs like these. She is probably an elementary student taking up internship. W-wait...'. He looks at the name tag of the girl and is under the mercy of the weight of the girl as he continues to struggle to get off her, 'Kanzaki H. Aria. No name or class.'. Due to Kinji struggling to get off Aria, her uniform was nearly removed revealing a push-up bra and Kinji is thankful that he won't be affected by that kind of disguise due to it being an epic failure for one to hide her flat-chestedness. Kinji said to himself, "I'm okay, something this small won't affect me.". He lets out a sigh of relief, "Phew!". However, the situation manages to get a lot more embarrassing as Aria suddenly wakes up to see Kinji make a little bit of a mess to herself then she gets triggered, "Ah? Y...Y-y-y...You PERVERT!". Aria in a state of fuming rage beats up Kinji as she shivers and fumes and every blow she sends hurts Kinji so badly.

*Bonk!*

*Wham!*

*Pok!* *Pok!* *Pok!*

Aria screams, "You molester!You ingrate! You monster! You don't know who even saved you! You are not even human!". Kinji defends himself as he tries to shield himself, "You do not even understand! I was just-". Their moment was cut off short as a group of similar looking segways armed with Uzis who ambushed Kinji on his way to school suddenly attack the duo. Gunfire peppers the warehouse where Kinji is saved by Aria. "Shit!", Kinji ducked and so did Aria then the duo process the situation carefully to make sure that they get ouf of the gunfight in one piece. "Looks like there is more of them", Aria says as she looks at the segways firing at them. Kinji replied, "Really? There is more of them?!". Aria continues to survey the situation, "Uzis. Israel IMI society's SMG. It fires 10 9mm parabellum bullets per second. If this vaulting box wasn't bulletproof, we would be long gone.". Kinji then asks, "Wait a second, I thought that thing you shot down is long gone. ". The machines then shoot at the duo as they are hidden inside the box where Kinji is saved. Aria protested with an angry voice, "That is why I said there are more! There are seven more! Hey! Take out your gun, fool! You are from the Butei HIgh School too, right? ". Kinji in a state of confusion complains to Aria, "You've got to be kidding me!". Aria snaps back, "HURRY UP! WE WON'T HAVE THAT MUCH TIME IF I AM THE ONLY ONE SHOOTING WITH MY GODDAMN GUNS!". Aria gets out of the box and starts firing at the machines while never giving a fig about her breasts covering Kinji's face as she shoots the machines. She brandishes two custom made Model 1911 handguns where one is pure Coal black and the other is Silver. Kinji feels the two breasts embarrased and something inside him starts to trigger which is the Hysteria Savant Syndrome ability. He thinks, "You know, Aria's breasts are this small. But despite their size, they feel so...soft.". His alter ego is triggered and Hysteria mode Kinji is now in the picture with Aria managing to scare off the machines after a short gunfight She sees the segways run from her for no rhyme or reason. Aria's guns are smoking hot as she looks around for more threats surrounding the duo and it would see that the area they are in is safe. For now. "Is it over?", Kinji under his Hysteria mode ability asks in a more manly voice which can have a girl trembling under his mercy to the point that she begs to submit to him. Aria unamused answers, "I've seen them. They are still hiding behind the trees on the 'll definitely come back again.". Kinji compliments her in his alter ego self with, "You're a strong girl. You did a good job just by chasing them off.". Aria suddenly sees Kinji carry her, "Oh?!". He flirtatiously speaks with Aria as he carries her, "This is a reward, princess.". Her face is flushed red as she is now under the mercy of a Hysteria mode triggered Kinji as they get out of the box . The segways return to attempt to take down the duo by once again peppering the warehouse and boxes where the machines thought where the duo currently hides. "W-What?!", Aria screams as she is now under the feelings of both embarrassment and confusion. Kinji sends a request for the man he refers to as princess then brings them back to her holsters, "Princess, just sit down and relax. The only one who needs to wave a gun around is me, all right?". Aria in a fit of embarrassment has to ask, "What happened to you all of a sudden?! Did you go insane or something?". Kinji answers, "My, my. Even though it is a dead end, randomly shooting like that is a waste of bullets.". Aria feeling concerned for Kinji warns him in a desperate but worrisome manner, "It's too dangerous. You'll get shot!". Kinji answers in a gentleman-like kind of tone, "That's fine, as long as you don't.". Aria continues to ask and raise her voice more and more wher Kinji's answers bring to her more questions than answers, "So, why are you all suddenly acting like this?! What do you intend to do?!". Kinji then answers, "Aria, I will protect you.". Aria now feels very shocked and speechless as Kinji walks near the machines. He closes his eyes knowing where the bullets are now heading and in just a few milliseconds then double taps his Berretta at the machines by the Uzi's barrels sending all seven bullets causing the segways to be sent to their wreckage.

*Boom!*

"Nice aim.", Kinji then walks away as if he brushed off dust from his clothes. Aria sees Kinji come back to the warehouse and then hides blushing then replies, "I don't owe you anything. I would've been able to take care of these myself. That's the truth! The real truth! Also, this won't make up for what happened.". She zips her skirt as she continues to hide her true feelings for Kinji with brash and pompous yet fuming words at Kinji. She warns Kinji about what he  
did to Aria accidentally, "That's forced obscenity! It's a crime!". Kinji answers as he throws back the belt of Aria, "Aria, that's a sad misunderstanding. It's an irresistable act.". "An irresistable act?", the pinkette asks. She continued to speak with angry words at the calm and collected yet suave version of Kinji and stammers while she throws a cute temper tantrum, "You stripped me while I was unconscious, didn't you?! Besides, you even saw my breasts! That's a fact! You're a criminal for forced obscenity! What were you trying to do anyway?! Take the responsibilty!". "Aria, calm down and think about it. I'm a second year high school student. I won't strip down a middle schooler who's far from my age, no matter what. All right?". Aria defends herself, "I'm not a bloody middle schooler!". Kinji asks her as she continues her tantrum, "I'm sorry, so you're an elementary schooler with an intern? But you're pretty amazing, Aria-chan. Even though you're an elementary schooler, you-". He paused for a bit to check on Aria as she is about to throw an angrier version of the last tantrum as she continues to fume in anger and embarrasment, "Aria-chan?". Aria then speaks as she is about to attempt to destroy Kinji, "I shouldn't have saved this idiot.". She fires two bullets by Kinji's bullets and purposely misses them. Aria then explains in anger, "I'm in my second year of high school!". She points her guns then she finds her arm being wrapped by Kinji's arm in a standing armbar then she counters by doing an Uchi Mata throw but Kinji manages to roll to safety breaking the fall that could have injured him. Kinji then remarks her hand to hand combat ability by stating, "So you know Vale Tudo?". "You won't be getting away, no criminal has escaped me from before!", the pinkette lashes out as she tries to find her magazines for her handguns then she finds out that her magazine is stolen. "Huh?", Aria is shocked. She sees her magazine stolen by Kinji, "Ah! My  
magazine!". Kinji apologizes sarcastically as he throws the magazine away from Aria's reach, "Sorry!". "I won't forgive you! Even if you kneel down in tears and beg, I won't forgive you!".She then switches her now empty handguns to two twin Wakizashi blades, "RRRRAAAGGGHH! A molester like you should just quietly-", she screams as she rushes at Kinji about to go out slicing him to diced pieces . She suddenly slips as she accidentally steps on a bullet casing then Kinji takes the bullet casing then shows what mistake she did which caused her to lose the impromptu duel between the two, "Sorry, I took care of it!". "Y-you...", she tries to stand up but falls down again after slipping on the bullet she stepped on. She tries to make Kinji come back to fight her by screaming, "C-come back! Don't run away, you coward! Or else, I will blast a big hole on you!". As Kinji walks his way to school, he remembers what happened back there and then is in a train of thought which happens after every moment he has went through. He thought, 'This Hysteria Savant Syndrome. It is an ability that I possess genetically and it runs in my family especially in my older brother's side. I have a particular love-hate relationship with it. Well, mostly on the hate side because it affects my mental condition and my actions. However, this enables me to make me go on my full potential as a trained Butei. Even if I am not in my Hysteria mode self, I would still protect the girl no matter what. Hell, I am supposed to abide by Butei law where I must have trust on my comrades. Unconditionally. I would be damned to hell if I think about what the hell just happened back in both the attempt of the Butei Killer to kill them and also the impromptu fight I had with that pinkette.". He talked to himself, "Damn it all to hell, what were these words that I was saying? Princess? Reward? Fucking really?". He walks to his classroom and then is shocked to see Aria as his classmate as Aria points at Kinji, "I will be seating near this peasant!". Kinji thought as he looks at the pinkette with a shocked expression like never before, 'Wait?! She's in the same class as me?!'.  
Suddenly, his best friend speaks to Kinji complimenting him about what just happened between Kinji and Aria. He says, "I have no idea what was going on between you two but it is actually spring for you two!". His best friend calls out to the professor and says, "Sensei! I sit next to Kinji according to the lottery, but I'll give my seat to the transfer student!". The professor then speaks, "I see. Then, Kanzaki-san will be next to Tohyama-kun.". Kinji pleaded, "W-wait.". Aria walks by Kinji giving a angry look at her opponent who defeated her in the impromptu fight.

x  
KINJI'S DORM  
1650H

A rather exhausted Kinji is sitting on his couch remembering all the embarrassing moments that happened in school after a tsundere breakdown caused a rather interesting development of things between the two. He wondered what the hell just happened and it would seem that he  
is not going to have a good term thanks to the half-British pinkette, "Great. Aren't there too many things happening so early in the new term?". His phone rings and come to find out that a message was just sent to the weary Butei just trying to have his alone time. The text message  
comes from his beautiful childhood friend Shirayuki.

 _'Kin-chan, thanks for the hard work! You already finished class for Inquesta, right? It looks like SSR has lectures until evening. I want to go home early and take some rest. I will be seeing you in the flipside.'_

He closes his phone and then continues to wonder about what is going on with the world right now especially in his life as a Butei. He spoke,"Shirayuki has problems too.". He is in another train of thought as he relaxes in his dormitory unit, "When I think about this morning's bombing incident, it seems like it was a lie. I never expected that I'd be targeted by the Butei Killer...No. I mean, an impersonator of the Butei Killer. But it's not like my name is specified. If he is targeting Buteis, it could be anyone, right? But still, why would he put a bomb on the bicycle? Maybe it's a personal grudge against me? But who would do such an annoying trick.". His train of thought is on the brink of derailing as the doorbell of his unit is being repeatedly pressed then he screams out, "That's just annoying!". He approaches the door and asks in anger, "Who is it?". He hears a familiar voice speak to him, "So slow!". "K-Kanzaki? What the hell?", he is shocked to see Aria enter his dorm with her luggage as she enters the dorm. "It's just Aria.", she replies condescendingly. "Aria, just wait. What are you doing here?! You cannot just enter someone's unit without asking permission. Don't you?! Kanzaki! Hey!", he runs to Aria looking at the terrace of his unit. She points at Kinji making a pact between the two, "Kinji! Be my slave!". He is shocked to hear such an order from the pinkette and this is no surprise judging by her royalty-reject like attitude. This is coming from a Half-Brit who just fought with Kinji a while ago back in that warehouse. Kinji remembers that he has some bad luck with women and he is definitely going to have a bad time with women as warned by his childhood friend.

x  
BATCAVE  
GOTHAM CITY  
2250H

Alfred and Bruce are currently at work investigating on the cold case. Bruce is talking to Alfred surrounding their first lead which could be the very first stepping stone to solving who the Butei Killer is. Alfred approaches Bruce with a tray of tea for his master and then speaks about what he just found from their conversation. He places them in Batman's reach by the coffee table near his Batcomputer, "Master Bruce. Here are your refreshments if you need them, I think we  
may have found out who this serial killer could be. The question is the fact if this information could be referred to as legitimate or a mere lie, sir.". Bruce answers, "From the tone of his voice, it would seem that this guy could be setting something up. The descendant of Dracula could be the Butei Killer from the looks of it and his tone of speaking. He even mentioned about the student who is a descendant of Arsene Lupin III and is a female.". Alfred then remembers something from a book he has read, "From a history book that I remembered reading, he is one of the most famous thieves and is also Japanese but is of French descent. He is a wanted man, rather. The fact that he is a world renowned thief proves him to be infamous in world crime history. The man has a unique fondness with gadgetry, if my research is correct. He also  
reminds me of you, Bruce. You and Arsene Lupin could have got along pretty well, sir.". Bruce answers, "Really? All of that aside, I am hacking through the database that contains all of the school records for the Tokyo Butei HIgh School students to check on who this killer would be.". The Batcomputer is on the process of downloading information from the school's database and Bruce has managed to find out who this lead could be. It would seem that she is one of Kinji's classmates and this might cause the heat of the moment where the unlikely duo will have history with the infamous vigilante of Gotham City after he returns to Japan from continuous  
research on the number of cases committed by this possible scoundrel. Bruce finds something and he speaks as he finds the information surrounding who this assailant could be, "Bingo. I found the assailant.". Alfred looks at the monitor of the Batcomputer and is astonished at who could possibly the Butei Killer, "A high school student, sir? Do you plan on bringing her in to questioning at her current age, Master Bruce? I know what you do when you interrogate your subjects or any criminal who has connections to the criminal underworld of Gotham, it feels good to interrogate them. For you, at least. Sir?", Alfred states sarcastically as he looks at the girl's dossier. "Do not be fooled, Alfred. She is also quite dangerous for one who looks like a child. It would seem that she needs to be brought into my custody and she has quite the resume for a Butei from the school. She also has some supernatural abilities which is one thing that I will keep in mind when I see her.", Bruce replies. Alfred remarks Bruce on his ability to see what is fake with whatever person comes to mind, "I am actually surprised that you aren't fooled by a rather adorable looking fellow she is, Master Bruce.". Bruce answers, "Even the cutest and sweetest ones, hide the darkest secrets.". He had history with criminals who are as demented as the girl in the picture. In the dossier, it reads that her name is Riko Mine and her appearance is that of a busty but short teen. Her uniform is usually modified to that of a lolita-like uniform which shows that she is an "otaku". However, there is something about the subject they just found which could lead to more darker secrets about the girl they just found. The investigation gets a lot more interesting and there are going to be a lot of questions raised and answers revealed as this case continues to be investigated.

-END OF CHAPTER 3-


End file.
